


home smells like

by ShiroPxnda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BokuAka Week, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Pining, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroPxnda/pseuds/ShiroPxnda
Summary: bokuaka week 2020 day 2: roommates/moving inin which akaashi loves bokuto’s scent, not in a creepy way. usually it’s mingled with the minty smell of air salon pas, and the smell of the cracked leather of old volleyballs. other times it only smells like him. it’s hard to describe; musky, maybe a little sweet. perhaps it’s his shampoo?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. home smells like

**Author's Note:**

> posted originally on twitter! (@myyaa_sam)  
> not the most polished piece of writing (wrote this at work oops!) but i hope you enjoy my take on bokuaka getting together and moving in :-)

akaashi loves bokuto’s scent

not in a creepy way. usually it’s mingled with the minty smell of air salon pas, and the smell of the cracked leather of old volleyballs. other times it only smells like him. it’s hard to describe; musky, maybe a little sweet. perhaps it’s his shampoo? but akaashi wasn’t going to ask straight up “hey, you smell nice. is it the shampoo you use.” that would be weird, creepy even.

they part ways when akaashi alights the train at his stop. bokuto would shoot him a blinding smile every time. “see ya ‘kaashi” and with that, akaashi begins his walk home from the station.

the apartment the akaashis live in is often unoccupied. his parents frequently go overseas on business trips. akaashi himself leaves for school early in the morning, only returning in the evening.

akaashi keeps the apartment clean, never forgetting to dust off the minimal furniture and cleaning the floor once a week. the apartment smells clean thanks to the floor cleaner he uses. he chooses the lavender scented ones since lavender is supposed to be relaxing, right? while pleasant, akaashi can’t help but feel that it lacks the warmth a family home should have. he misses the rowdiness of the volleyball team when they go to the konbini after practice. he misses the conversations they have on the train. but most of all, he misses when only him and bokuto are left on the train. they’d be sitting shoulder to shoulder, bokuto chattering animatedly about his day and akaashi listening, nodding his head and making little comments here and there. when they’re this close, akaashi can’t help but notice bokuto’s scent. and when he does, he trusts that his poker face wouldn’t give him away.

after the third years’ graduation ceremony, akaashi hugs all of his seniors, wishing them well for all their future plans. bokuto nearly crushes akaashi in his grip, sobbing into his shoulder dramatically. “what would i do without you ‘kaashi, i never would have passed mathematics if it weren’t for you. i’ll miss your tosses. your tosses are the best.” akaashi pats him awkwardly on the back, telling him he’d be fine. akaashi savors every second of the hug. after all, when will be the next time he sees bokuto? akaashi inhales deeply and sighs. he’s going to miss this scent.

a year passes and he sees bokuto sporadically when the older comes to visit. he lights candles that remind him of bokuto in his room but it never quite feels right. so when bokuto drops by, akaashi makes sure savors every last second.

once, he overheard a conversation between a couple of first years. “akaashi-senpai smiles a lot when bokuto-senpai is around.” “that’s bokuto-senpai for you.”

by graduation, the second and first years have grown close to akaashi. they would ask about bokuto, inspired by the professional athlete, and akaashi would indulge them. he even throws a couple of jabs at bokuto, making his juniors snigger at his antics.

after the ceremony, akaashi would be surrounded by his team and a few junior girls who decided to pluck up the courage to confess their affections for the setter. akaashi, of course, politely declined. “is there someone you like, akaashi-senpai?” one of the girls asks. akaashi could only smile softly, nodding his head. perhaps six or so hearts were broken that day.

“akaashi!” akaashi turns around, only to see none other than his graduated seniors. konoha slaps akaashi on the back, congratulating him. they exchange small talk before akaashi finally asks, “konoha-san, where’s bokuto-san?” akaashi could have sworn he’d seen a hint of a smirk before he explained how he was being surrounded by students, volleyball players and non-players alike, asking about his professional career. bokuto was answering a starry-eyed first year’s queries before spotting akaashi and his former teammates walking toward him. he cuts his conversation with the first year short and hurries in their direction.

“‘KAASHI! CONGRATULATIONS!” the graduate finds himself caught in one of bokuto’s bone-crushing hugs. akaashi catches his breath, inhaling deeply before relaxing into the embrace, how he’d missed the scent. he mutters a thank you before reluctantly pulling away, a soft smile on his face.

akaashi finds himself going to the konbini with his former team and they bask in the nostalgia. they get onto the train and talk about their school and work lives, quickly falling back into a familiar rhythm.

soon, it was just bokuto and akaashi left on the train. they talk about akaashi’s plans for the future, and how he was accepted into the university he’d planned on going to since the beginning of his second year.

bokuto grins, saying how he knew akaashi would get in. he was akaashi after all, earning a chuckle from the noirette.

“what is that supposed to mean bokuto-san.”

“it means you’re amazing, ‘kaashi.”

they talk a little longer until the train arrives at akaashi’s stop. he’d wished his stop would never come, but not all wishes come true. the train comes to a halt and the doors open. akaashi got up, prepared to say goodbye to bokuto, only for bokuto to get up as well. they exit the train together with akaashi visibly confused.

“let’s take a walk ‘kaashi.” bokuto’s smile was beaming, as usual.

akaashi nods, still puzzled, but he’s not complaining.

they’re walking with no particular destination in mind around akaashi’s neighborhood when bokuto announces,

“you know, ‘kaashi, i’m actually renting an apartment by myself. it’s pretty spacious.”

akaashi hums, urging bokuto to continue.

“i’m actually thinking about getting a roommate. it’s nearby your university and half of the rent is less than what you’d pay for campus housing—“

akaashi stops in his tracks and bokuto stops slightly ahead of him. he sees the tips of bokuto’s ears tinged with red. bokuto turns around, his usual confidence replaced by a shyness akaashi found foreign. bokuto turns around abruptly.

“bokuto-sa—“

“you don’t have to, but, will you be my roommate? i know i’m not the best at household chores and stuff but i’m learning. i can cook decently too! probably not as good as—“

“bokuto-san.”

bokuto stops rambling, looks directly at akaashi and is surprised to see the flush on his cheeks reflected on akaashi’s.

akaashi was looking down, afraid of meeting the other man’s eyes.

“i-i don’t think i can do that.”

he looks up slowly and is met with a visibly dejected bokuto. bokuto, however, plasters on a smile in a second. akaashi knows what bokuto’s genuine smiles look like, the image is etched into his mind. he knows that this isn’t one of them. he speaks up again, barely audible.

“i can’t live together with you because i like you. romantically. since i was a first year. it would be unfair to you bokuto-san. i don’t think i can endure living with you with these feelings i have towards you. i’m sor—“

bokuto grabs akaashi’s hands that had started fidgeting without him realizing, cutting his explanation short.

“i like you too. i didn’t think you liked me back and i thought about it but i still want to live with you. coming back to fukurodani, no, coming back to you feels like coming home.”

a droplet hit the concrete pavement, then two. akaashi’s vision went blurry. bokuto immediately let go of his hands.

“o-oh my god. fuck. sorry ‘kaashi did i grab them too hard? are you hurt? i’m—“ akaashi quite literally threw himself into bokuto’s chest, clinging onto bokuto’s back. bokuto put his arms around akaashi, holding him gently, but firmly. akaashi breathed in. ah, this is what home smells like.

“thank you very much. i’ll see you again at the apartment.” akaashi bows slightly after the last of his belongings were loaded onto the moving truck. he took a small luggage packed with necessities with him and headed towards the station. he takes the train and alights at an unfamiliar stop. he follows the google maps to his new address. akaashi takes his time to survey his surroundings, noting where the konbinis, the drugstores and supermarkets are. he sees that there’s a park marked nearby on his map. bokuto-san probably goes on runs there. after 10 minutes of walking, akaashi stops in front of an apartment complex.

akaashi enters the lobby and fishes his pockets for his keycard. he studies the unit number printed on it before calling for the elevator. his heart was beating loudly, obnoxiously so. and it got louder and louder as the elevator got nearer to it’s destination. the elevator doors part after a ‘ping’ signaled it’s arrival, revealing a corridor lined with doors, a single number plate on the front of each denoting its unit number. akaashi walks down the corridor, counting to himself and stops in front of the door to what is now his as well as bokuto’s apartment.

akaashi checks his keycard again, making sure he’s at the right unit. before placing it against the sensor. the red light on the lock turns green and an audible click lets him know that the door is unlocked. he reaches out to push the door open, only for it to open without him even touching it. technology these days. except, that wasn’t the case. standing in the doorway was his roommate beaming from ear to ear ready to greet him.

“welcome home, keiji”

“i’m home”

they begin to unpack akaashi’s boxes one by one, putting his clothes away in the huge ikea wardrobe bokuto set up whilst preparing for akaashi to move in. they’d gone to ikea a week prior to get furniture bokuto didn’t already have set up, which included a larger wardrobe, more bookshelves and a desk, and of course, a bed large enough for the both of them. bokuto took it upon himself to set all the furniture up but he ended up only managing to finish the wardrobe on his own. akaashi had to help him figure out the rest.

“keiji, where should i put these candles?”

akaashi took one look at the candles he’d bought in his last year in highschool, and then one look at the man holding them and smiled, contented.

“i don’t need them anymore. you can throw them out.”


	2. is it his shampoo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will we ever know why bokuto smells so good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little extra something :-) hope you guys enjoy!

in the bathroom... 

akaashi held both bottles of shampoo in his hand. he was about to find out once and for all whether or not the shampoo bokuto used makes him smell the way he does. 

he unscrewed the cap of bokuto’s shampoo bottle and held it under his nose to take a whiff.

“what are you doing, keiji?”

like a deer caught in the headlights, akaashi stiffened, quickly closing the bottle. bokuto looked over his shoulder, spotting akaashi’s own bottle of shampoo. he grabbed it, popped it open and proceeded to sniff its contents.

“y’know, i always thought you smelled nice. i thought maybe it’s the shampoo you used or something. but i guess it isn’t.”

bokuto shrugged before leaving the bathroom, leaving akaashi red in the face, dumbfounded.

conclusion: nope, not the shampoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe bokuto uses bath and body works? thank you once again for reading this fic! i wasn't even planning on writing a fic, it just happened. if you like my stuff and don't mind shitposts you can follow me on twitter! (@myyaa_sam)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! follow me on twitter (@myyaa_sam) for (sometimes nsfw) shitposts and very sporadic bouts of writing. kudos and comments much appreciated :-)


End file.
